Abby Haver (Andrea Bogart)
| occupation = College Student Executive Assistant at ELQ | title = | residence = 827 Emerson, Apartment 3-C Port Charles, New York | parents = | siblings = | spouse = | romances = Brandon Lowell (dated; deceased) Michael Corinthos (lovers) 2010-2011 | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = | cousins = | relatives = | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black | species = }} Abigail Martha "Abby" Haver is a fictional character from the original ABC soap opera, General Hospital. The character has been portrayed by Andrea Bogart on a recurring basis, since October 5, 2010. Storylines Arrival Abby Haver is first introduced as a friend of Sam McCall's as Candy, a stripper. When Michael Corinthos tells his uncle, Jason Morgan that he doesn't have any experience with a girl, Sam decides to help and calls Abby. Michael pushes Abby away when he feels they are moving too fast. Despite a disastrous first "date" they continue run into one another. The two later bump into one another at Kelly's Diner, while Michael is with his cousin, Molly. Abby admits that she does like Michael and would really like to see him again. Abby later encourages Michael to enjoy his years in high school. She opens up about when she was in an abusive relationship and Michael almost opens up about Michael in prison, but he changes his mind. Michael Corinthos Michael and Abby continue to meet at Kelly's to talk about their pasts and their future ambitions, and to get to know one another better. Later on one of their dates, they both admitted to enjoying their talks and spending time with one another. On November 17, Michael and Abby ran into each another on the docks and decided to exchange phone numbers. On December 10, Michael asked Abby out, she agreed and they decided to start dating. Their happiness is short-lived however, when Michael's mother Carly comes upon them in Kelly's and disapproves of their relationship because of the age difference. Michael opened up to Sam and told her about his feelings for Abby at the same time that his mother was warning Abby away from him. However after a long conversation and a brief run in with Kiefer's best friend, during which Abby defended Michael, she came around and accepts Michael's offer to go on a date. Carly continues to disapprove of Michael and Abby's relationship and tries to keep them apart, but both Michael and Abby warn Carly to stay out of their relationship. Trouble with Brandon On January 31, Abby's ex-boyfriend Brandon Lowell tries to rape Abby in the street when Micheal hears her screams. After he comes over to try and help, he gets flashbacks of him and Carter in prison. He momentarily freezes during this recollection but when he breaks out of it, he begins to beat Brandon until Jason comes and pulls him off of him. Dante arrests Brandon and Abby is taken to the hospital. Michael and Jason sit down to have a talk and he finally breaks down and admits to Jason that Carter raped him in prison. Michael later tells Dante and Abby the truth about what happened to him in prison, and Abby remains supportive of him. Abby soon decides that she wants better for herself and she no longer wanted to be a stripper. So with Michael supporting her and by her side, she went to Johnny Zacchara, who is the owner of the club where she previously worked and quit her job as a stripper. While Abby searches for another job and Michael comes to terms with the events in his life, they continue to date, and soon decide to go on their first real date together at her apartment. On March 28, Michael and Abby make love for the first time. ELQ and death Later, both Michael and Abby are given jobs at ELQ by Michael's great-grandfather, Edward Quartermaine. Michael becomes a junior executive, and Abby becomes an executive assistant. Even after Michael decides that the business life isn't for him and decides to leave, Abby stays on at ELQ. In late 2011, several of Abby's friends from Vaughn's are abused and put in the hospital. Michael and Sam search for the guy doing the beatings, and Michael convinces ELQ's CEO, Tracy Quartermaine-Spencer, to send Abby out of town on business. Abby is excited to go out of town on her first business trip. While in Chicago, a load falls off a crane above Abby while she talks on the phone with Michael. She's hit and knocked unconscious, and rushed to the hospital. When Michael and Sam arrive at the hospital, they are directed to the morgue where they find Abby's dead body. Michael blames himself for her death, since he was the one who sent her away on the trip to get her away from the man abusing Abby's friends. Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Fictional strippers Category:2010s